A Fly on the Wall
by titangirl161
Summary: BBxRaven. Beast Boy wants to tell Raven how she feels, but she's never alone. The only way to tell her is to get into her room to do it, but how he BB do that is Raven doesn't let him in? 3 parter.
1. The Plan

People! I am back from the dead- again! W00t! It's been a long time since last writing, especially a Teen Titans story. But since this is sitting in my head collecting dust I thought I would put it to use. So take it away Scribble.

Scribble: YOU NEVER WRITE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!

Me: Just do it before I shove you in a microwave.

Scribble: NOOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN! (runs away)

Me: Hmm, that's right; I DID shove him in a microwave before. Well, we do not own Teen Titans. This chapter will be fairly short, since it's kind of an intro. This story was inspired by the song Invisible- another thing of which we do not own. Due to the couple/content of this story, I shall start off with a quote:

"Ok, you're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in your room. You think you're all alone, but you're not."

-Beast Boy

The Plan

Three of the five titans sat there trying to figure out how to make their friend feel better. It would be so much easier if Best Boy could help them; unfortunately, Beast Boy was the one they were trying to figure out how to cheer up.

It was strange. Beast Boy was always the most upbeat of all of them, usually smiling, joking around, and laughing. Now, it was a rare occasion where Beast Boy was moping around and not trying to cheer up the others like he usually did.

Star Fire suggested they sing the tamuranian song to help, but no one liked that idea. Cyborg couldn't entice him to play a video game, and Robin was feeling they should probably just leave him alone.

Beast Boy sighed, not even noticing his friends in the room. 'It's no use,' he thought to himself. 'I can never catch her when she's alone, and I'll never be able to tell her I love her.' For a long time he had loved Raven, but she could never even paid that much attention to him. Most of the time she ignored him. He also couldn't go into her room, and when she wasn't in her room, she was with the rest of them or on missions, and of course he couldn't tell her with everybody else around.

He sighed again. If only he could get her alone, and that would mean going into her room. But how? She would never let him in. The only way was if he managed to get into the room by himself. But how could he get inside…unless….

"THAT'S IT!" he cried, jumping up to his feet, ignoring his friend's stunned expressions at his sudden outburst. His newly formed plan in mind, he raced down the hallway to Raven's room.

There was dead silence in the room he just left, still occupied by three titans. Finally, the silence was broken by Star Fire, who asked quietly, "Does this mean Beast Boy feels better?"

Scribble: Isn't that a little short?

Me: It's just an intro. Well, there's the first part of the story. The next part will probably be up later this week (I'm aiming for Thursday). What is BB's plan? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! Good reviews and con crit are appreciated. Long Live the Teen Titans!

-titangirl161


	2. The Fly

I'm back! Again! But then again, I always feel really weird when I leave a story unfinished (the entire previous ARE finished) so it makes me write! Thank you for all the nice reviews too! (does happy dance)

Scribble: Yeah, she's in a good mood today. I'll go ahead and tell you we own nothing. We only own the laptop we type on. We are also sad Teen Titans ended. But we will always have fan fiction!

The Fly

Beast Boy stood outside Raven's room and took a deep breath. 'It's ok, you can do this,' he thought to himself. With another deep breath, he turned himself into a small green fly and squeezed through Raven's door. Once inside, he landed oh her wall and looked to see where she was.

She was sitting on her bed, just across the wall from where he was, reading a book. She looked very intent on what she was reading, and Beast Boy started to wonder what it was. 'You like those books so much, Raven. Do you wish you could be in one of those books instead of here?"

That thought made him sad. None of them were forced to stay together; any of them can leave anytime. The thought of Raven leaving…if he never got to tell her….

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and went back to watching Raven. 'I wonder what you think about. Come to think of it,' he thought, suddenly getting sad, 'I really don't know all that much about you. I would have no clue what you think about.'

But as BB thought about it, he realized that wasn't entirely true. He knew several things about Raven. He knew she liked Tea. He knew her favorite color was black. He knew she loved to read alone in her room during free time. He knew she fought with the power of her emotions, and was very good at it as well. She had good control of her emotions and did very well in battle whenever she fought. He knew she once liked Malchior, the dragon from the book. He knew she preferred when everything was quiet and calm. He knew she had a sadistic dad, whom she hated. He knew…he knew….

'She thinks I'm obnoxious and annoying,' he thought sadly.

He didn't want to think about that but it was true. Raven rarely if ever smiled at him. Most of the time she was making fun of his jokes and in a way sometimes it was even funnier than he was. She was usually annoyed at him, like when he came in her room and went into her mirror, and when she accidentally shot motor oil into Star Fire's face, and it just seemed that everything he did, she never liked, enjoyed or even smiled at. He sighed. 'She really seems to not like me at all. I should've never come in here. This was a stupid idea.'

He looked back up at Raven and realized she was staring at him. He froze. Had she heard his sigh? What a dumb way to get caught. Was she right after all? Was he really that dumb?

She frowned. 'Oh, no she's figured me out! I'm in so much trouble!' he thought. But Raven had no idea it was Beast Boy. The creature was too small to tell. All she saw was a small green fly.

"Pesky fly," she mumbled.

Beast Boy relaxed. She didn't know it was him yet. He was safe! However it was then he realized she had gotten up and was preparing to flatten him with her book. He was going to be crushed! He didn't want to do this but he had no choice.

"Wait! Don't do it Raven! It's me!" he yelled just before she lowered her book as he changed back into himself.

Raven stopped. She looked confused one moment. Then surprised. Then, worst of all, angry. She was more than angry, she was furious. And Beast Boy knew this would be a whole 'nother world of pain.

"How many times have I TOLD YOU, DO NOT…GO…IN…MY…."

Raven was so mad she was almost screaming. Beast Boy knew if she finished her statement it would be the worst. He didn't want to tell her this way, but it had to be now. There was a slim chance of him ever doing that again.

"RAVEN, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!" Beast Boy screamed before she could finish.

Raven froze. Her face was completely expressionless and utterly unreadable. She just stared there at him. His heart pounded. 'Well? What does she think? Does she love me too? Is it possible? Does she hate me? Why can't I read her face?'

It was only moments, but it felt like hours to the two titans staring at each other. Finally Raven broke the silence.

"What…did…you…say?" she asked in a thick voice, making it sound like she had a sore throat.

Beast Boy's heart fell. She sounded upset. It was obvious that she didn't even like him at all. He decided to finish fast and leave before she could decide to kill him again. "I had just wanted to let you know I loved you, but I can see you're not interested, so I'll just leave now. Sorry I bothered you. It won't ever happen again."

With those final words, he turned around and walked out the door, leaving a still stunned Raven standing there.

Outside the door, he stood there for a long time. "You're so stupid," he mumbled sadly.

Scribble: Aw! How sad!!!

Me: I know, but this is only part two! I plan to write a third part! It will probably be out tomorrow, if not it'll be out right after Christmas. It depends if my checking out keeps me from writing. But yeah, good reviews and con crit are very much appreciated as always, and now time for nap! Long Live the Teen Titans!

-titangirl161


	3. Secret Revealed

I AM BACK! FOR PART 3!!! YAY!!! I'm very happy; finishing my first story in what seems like ages. Since I have time over the break, I might write either an YYH or a Paranoia Agent story (I have both in mind) and then I'll be happy when my mind stops churning out ideas then having them sit there and collect dust. Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Reviewers back away scared) Sigh…EVERYBODY does that. Oh well, here is part three, so lead us in Scribble!

Scribble: We do not own Teen Titans, and with our current income (of zero dollars and zero cents) we probably never will. That's because the bum over there is too lazy to get a job!

Me: (throws book at Scribble) I'm planning on getting a job for the next semester! So that's it, and I'd like to begin with one more quote.

"Having that beast inside you doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

-Raven

Secret Revealed

Once again, it was a similar scenario with BB depressed and three titans trying to figure out how to help him feel better. However, he was much sadder than before, so the titans decided to leave into the kitchen because Beast Boy was almost literally sucking all the happiness out of the room.

He sat on the couch dejectedly. First he wanted to tell Raven he loved her. Then when he did, turned out she didn't feel the same way. After Terra, he had been heart broken for a long time, and now this? Nothing seemed to work out for him when it came to love.

He was feeling so bad he didn't even notice someone had come up from behind him. "Is this seat taken?" the voice asked.

"No, not at all," said Beast Boy without thinking. Then he snapped to attention when it turned out to be Raven sitting next to him. "You ran out so fast I never got to say anything," she said softly.

Beast Boy was shocked for a moment, and then went back to sad. "It's ok; I can tell you're not interested."

"No, it's not that," said Raven, as she paused and bit her lip. "It's…it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Shut up and listen!" Raven yelled, then her face turned bright red and the light bulb in the lamp next to her exploded.

Raven turned away and looked down and Beast Boy understood something he hadn't before. "Oh," he said, figuring it out, "just like other emotions, you're powers are controlled by love as well.

Raven nodded. "Ever since I was little, that's just how it's been. I've always been too scared to love, or to let someone love me."

Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have to be afraid of things like that. I think if you did learn to love, and if you could control it, it would make you even stronger."

"But how do I do that?" she asked.

"Why don't you give it a chance…give me a chance?"

Raven nodded, blushing a little. "Ok, I think I can do that."

During the course of the conversation, they had been leaning closer and closer to each other and their lips came together in a kiss.

Inside the kitchen where the other titans were, a light bulb popped.

But that didn't bother the two titans together on the couch.

Scribble: (sniff) I love happy endings.

Me: Yeah, I do too. That's why most of my stories have happy endings…I think only one doesn't, and it was hard to write. Well, that's all people. Hope you liked it! Thanks to those who took the time to read this, and more thanks to those who are moving their mouse's to the little blue button (you know who you are). Long Live the Teen Titans!

-titangirl161


End file.
